


Stark Raving Hazelnuts

by ExLover



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Belly Kink, Depression, Ice Cream, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is mentioned, Post-Break Up, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Self Care, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Tony Whump, Weight Gain, Whump, binge, mention of stony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExLover/pseuds/ExLover
Summary: "And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben and Jerry's named a flavor after me,"





	Stark Raving Hazelnuts

Siberia was brutal. Tony knew he and Steve were bound to break up, but unfortunately, the final nail in the coffin was Steve violently smashing the shield into Tony's heart. Boy, what a way to end things. After creating the new prosthetic legs for Rhodey, and ensuring Peter was back in Queens without any trauma, Tony seemed to feel lonely. He had Vision's company at the Compound, but without the buzz of the other Avengers, it felt cold, unsettling almost. Tony remembered Steve calling the Compound home at one point. Tony remembered feeling 'home' anywhere Steve was. Tony loved Steve. Tony still loves Steve. While he was still angry at Steve for leaving him for Bucky, he understood why. Tony was a mess, and Bucky was everything to Steve. Some nights Tony would cuddle up with Steve, rambling about their future together, and all Steve would respond with was,

 

"Buck would have enjoyed that,"

 

Ouch.

 

Tony knew his time with Steve would slowly come to an end. Steve became more distant, refusing sex, cutting any conversation short. All the signs were there and Tony desperately tried to cling onto the last remaining part of their relationship that they had. And then the Accords happen. Tony didn't like to think about the Accords. But that didn't stop him from thinking about them anyway.

 

After sitting in the Compound's lab for a while, trying to tinker with something to distract himself, Tony heard a doorbell ring. FRIDAY had a hologram appear in front of Tony, showing that a FedEx delivery man (the same one who cannot tell the difference between Stank and Stark) had dropped off a case of something. Curious as to what it was, Tony set down his gadget and went to inspect the package. The genius brought it inside and noticed that the sender was Ben and Jerry's Homemade Holdings Inc. Odd. After a few moments of attempting to open the case, he finally succeeded. Tony raised his eyebrows at what appeared to be individual 15 pints of ice cream labeled "Stark Raving Hazelnuts". The box was refrigerated, the ice cream still nice and cool. There was also a card with a note.

 

Dear Mr. Stark, 

We are so excited to reveal our latest flavor to the world! However, what kind of company would we be if we did not send you a sample first? Please enjoy our latest flavor with the Avengers! Don't forget to let us know how you feel. You can contact us via Twitter or through our website.

 

Sincerely, 

 

Ben and Jerry 

-

Well, that was unexpected. 

 

Tony felt a pang of guilt. After gaining quite a bit of weight from the breakup, Tony had started dieting. (He wasn't successful.) This diet restricted dairy and gluten, Tony hadn't had ice cream in a few weeks. But the description of the ice cream was tempting Tony. Fudgey cookie bits with caramel, hazelnuts, and chunks of strawberries. How could he resist? It literally had his name on it! Without too much hesitation, Tony grabbed a spoon and took to box to the living area. Tony was going to pig out, watch TV, and drown his sorrows in the cold, confectionary bliss that was ice cream.

 

"Share with the Avengers? What a joke."

 

Tony scoffed and reached for the first pint. He removed the lid and dug in. The first spoonful of ice cream was almost orgasmic. Tony savored the flavors and continued to enjoy. After a few more bites, Tony flipped on the TV to watch garbage reality shows. They made him feel like less of a nut job. Speaking of nut jobs, the hazelnuts in the ice cream were incredible. Each spoonful brought Tony joy, so much joy that his mind was starting to forget about Steve, Bucky, and the other Avengers. Tony believed in various forms of therapy, but food therapy happened to be his favorite at the moment. Self-care, as Tony called it. 

 

Ever since the breakup, Tony stopped caring about what he ate. He would eat fast food more than 4 times a week, he indulged on junk food, and the consequences were extremely visable. Tony's body began to soften, his arms losing slight muscle, his ass grew a bit, but his belly was the dead giveaway. It was round, hard, and large as if he were pregnant. Tony wasn't the least bit self-conscious until Pepper had poked his belly and nagged him to eat healthier. She didn't want Tony to binge eat as a replacement for drinking. Of course, she understood that her best friend was going through an incredibly rough time. But Pepper Potts would not allow Tony Stark to have a dad bod, she couldn't live with the guilt if that were to happen. Not long after that encounter, Pepper raided the Compound's pantry and bought healthier foods and hired a cook for Tony. While Tony whined about it at first, he did realize he was letting himself go. Even with Pepper's efforts, Tony's body was not losing weight as fast as he imagined. He tried to exercise more, but then Peter would come to visit, or Rhodey came by to check in with Tony. So he got distracted, sue him.

 

Tony finished the first pint and quickly moved onto the second one, devouring it slightly faster. Of course, he was careful not to eat it too fast and give himself a brain freeze. Tony rubbed his belly and continued to eat, laughing at Kim Kardashian explode on Kourtney for not being passionate about a business, or something like that. The genius continued to mindlessly eat the ice cream, one pint after another. He truly didn't realize how much he ate until a loud gurgle brought him back to his own reality. Tony's belly was not happy, it rumbled and was severely bloated (more than it already was). His rounded globe of a belly was pushing painfully against his pants, and his shirt actually rolled up slightly, to reveal the grumbling orb of a belly. Tony looked around to count the empty pints he had practically demolished. How did he manage to not notice that he had eaten 6 pints by himself? He should call it quits, save the rest for Rhodey or Peter and then work in the lab. He gave his stomach a massage to calm it down, but something told him to keep eating. Tony almost felt... aroused? 

 

Tony really hadn't had sex since he and Steve broke up. He felt empty inside and food was such an amazing replacement. This was Tony's conclusion. He would call his chef and give him the day off, he wanted to be alone. While normally Tony wouldn't care about his appearance towards others, he didn't want the cook to snitch to Pepper. The ice cream was so amazing, and he was so aroused he couldn't help but open the 7th container of ice cream. Tony ignored the pain in his gut and continued to eat, every time his belly would gurgle or rumble, he would ignore it by turning the volume on the TV louder.

 

7, 8 and now 9 containers of ice cream had been gobbled up. Tony had to unbutton his pants, which allowed his belly to swell freely. The bloated genius took a moment to bask in the feeling of being stuffed. His hands roamed the large expanse of his globe, it was taut and hard. It rumbled with displeasure, and Tony couldn't get enough of it. Tony poked his outie belly button, loving the way it stood proudly, like a monument on a hill. Tony truly looked pregnant now, his swollen belly ached as he continued to marvel at it. It really was something to look at. Tony reached for the 10th pint of ice cream, noting how he would regret this at some point, and ripped off the lid.

 

While the ice cream was still delicious and sweet, it was almost sickening at this point. His belly was still unhappy and wanted a change of pace. Tony finished about half of the pint before he truly felt sick of the ice cream. He felt lethargic, his belly incredibly swollen and round. He tried to get up but was unable to do it on the first attempt. After another attempt, he slowly got out of his seat and put the ice cream away in the freezer. Not used to his belly sticking out so far, it bumped into a few things in the way, causing it to gurgle. Tony looked down at his belly and sighed. He felt stuffed and content and still aroused. Tony waddled back to the couch, all of his eating made him tired. He settled in, rubbing his belly up and down, noting how his shirt rode all the way up his belly. Tony tried to pull it down to cover it, but his shirt quickly forced itself back up. That made sense, Tony really did stuff the hell out of himself. Half asleep, Tony lazily played with his belly button and loved the way his belly still rumbled audibly. 

 

Tomorrow might bring on one hell of a stomach ache, but Tony didn't care. He felt as if the hole was finally filled (for now). Tony felt happy and comfortable with himself, he didn't feel lonely, he didn't think about Steve or anyone else. This was self-care, and Tony had a feeling that he should have more self-care days, at least two or three times a week. 

 

Tony would also have to thank Ben and Jerry's. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> plz don't kill me ;;;


End file.
